Goldfish and Holidays
by DeltaCandy
Summary: ‘Jack! Why is there a goldfish in the kitchenette? And why is it sitting right next to my coffee machine?’ After Ianto has a minor breakdown, Jack decides he needs a holiday. And who better to go with Ianto than him? Rated T for implication, some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Set just after _Countrycide_.

'Jack!'

'Yes?'

'Why is there a goldfish in the kitchenette? And why is it sitting _right next to my coffee machine?_' Ianto's voice had become dangerously low.

Jack sighed and put down his pen. 'Ianto, come over here please.'

Ianto stalked over to Jack, still with that dangerous gleam in his eye. Jack faced him and rose. 'Ianto,' he begun, placing his hands on Ianto's shoulders, 'There is a goldfish in the kitchenette because I decided to give Myfanwy a treat this afternoon. In case you hadn't noticed, it's _huge_.'

'Yes, Jack, I had noticed it was an above average sized goldfish, but that doesn't explain why you put it next to my coffee machine!' Ianto was becoming more and more keyed up, so Jack tried the placatory tone.

'Ianto, it will be gone in a few hours, just as soon – '

'_No_, Jack, it will be gone right now. Or would you like to be getting your coffee from Starbucks next week?'

Jack swallowed. And was out the door, Ianto in tow. 'Myfanwy! I've got a treat for you!' The words were still ringing faintly around the Hub 2 minutes later, the massive goldfish long gone. And, as Jack had hoped, forgotten. But it was not to be so.

Half an hour later, while Gwen was busy feeding Janet (Ianto had sustained a nasty cut to his right hand barely 2 days beforehand, and as a result had been ordered _not_ to feed the residents), Ianto delivered Jack his coffee and beat what seemed to Jack a rather hasty retreat to the archives. As Jack took his first sip, he found out why.

'IANTO!!!!!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY COFFEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? GET UP HERE!!!' Unfortunately, Ianto was far below in the archives and couldn't hear Jack shouting. He sat down, fuming silently. He would have a little _talk_ to Ianto later.

~*~

It was 2 hours later, and Gwen had gone home. Ianto was silently making his way to the kitchenette, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice him. Once he got there, however, he got a rather nasty surprise. Jack was already there, leaning casually against the wall. Ianto froze. _Damn._ He cautiously made his way through the door, over to his beloved coffee machine. 'Hi, Jack.'

'Ianto.' Jack sounded pissed. _Crap._ 'So, tell me why exactly did you give me decaf?' Ianto could tell he was trying to remain calm, waiting for an answer. He swallowed.

'Can't you tell, Jack?' he said softly.

'Is it because of the dammed goldfish?' Jack asked.

'No, Jack. It was never about the goldfish.' Ianto sighed. He didn't want to talk about this.

'So what was it?' Jack asked, crossing to Ianto.

'Do we have to talk about it?' Ianto asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

'Well, since it includes putting me on decaf, yes, I think we do.' Jack was still calm, facing Ianto with his hands hooked into the front of his braces. 'So, you going to tell me?'

Ianto sighed and faced the cupboard; even when talking to Jack his hands had been busy, washing and drying that day's coffee mugs. As he reached up to put them away, he sensed Jack move. 'Ianto, leave it.' Jack's voice came from behind him, calm and collected. Ianto turned after closing the cupboard; didn't want to whack his head on it. 'What's wrong?' he asked gently.

'Yesterday, after you asked me out again, I…' Ianto's voice trailed off. He looked down, trying to restrain the tears he knew would come. _I… I wanted to stay. I didn't want to be on my own. But you said no. _The tears dripped onto the floor, slowly and silently running down Ianto's downcast face.

'Tell me, Ianto.' Jack looked at him; oh, was he _crying_? It was hard to tell, sometimes. Jack moved to him, and gently lifted his head; meeting resistance, he persevered until he could look into those beautiful blue eyes. 'Tell me, Ianto.'

The tears dried up as quickly as they came as Ianto turned quickly back to the coffee mugs. Seconds later, the klaxons sounded as the cog door opened. Jack whipped his head around and stared out the door, into the Hub proper. 'Ianto… this conversation is not over.' With a final glance back, he hurried out into the workspace to see Gwen struggling with a stunned, very large, and evil looking Weevil. 'Gwen! Why are you here?' Jack asked as he hurried to help.

'Courtesy of our new friend here, I never made it home. He jumped me on the freeway, heading south.' Gwen explained breathlessly as she dragged the unconscious bulk towards the door leading to the cells. Jack jumped to help, wondering what she was doing on the freeway heading south instead of going home. _That's a question for later, _he decided quickly.

~*~

After quickly dispatching the rouge Weevil to a cell (after a fight; it really _was_ rouge) and watching Gwen leave for a second time, Jack returned to the kitchenette to find it empty and tidy; Ianto had cleared all the mugs and rubbish and turned off the coffee machine. Jack swore; he knew Ianto hadn't left, he would've heard the door. He hurried over to the nearest computer (which happened to be Ianto's) and pulled up the CCTV footage. Frantically scanning the various windows, it was a while before he spotted him, curled up in the corner of the old bathroom no one had used for decades; it was a surprise they still had coverage down there. He hurried down, frequently stopping and making sure he was on the right track. Eventually he found the right door; it was ajar, like Ianto didn't have time to properly close it. He slipped quietly through; but not quietly enough. Ianto jumped, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

'What do you want, Jack?' he asked quietly, raw emotion in his voice; this and the mess of tear tracks across his face made it obvious he had been crying. Jack made his way across the dusty floor, avoiding a free-standing bath and a pipe on the floor as he did so. Crouching down next to Ianto, he put his hand on Ianto's shoulder.

'What is it?' he said quietly, again using his free hand to make Ianto look at him.

Ianto wrenched his head away from Jack's grip. 'Why didn't you want me to stay?' he said, ice evident in his tone.

Jack sat back, surprised, narrowly avoiding a copper pipe running up the wall. This tone was so _different_ to the one Ianto had used before; the rapid transition between broken and icy startling. 'What?'

'You heard me; why did you tell me to go home?' Ianto's eyes bored into Jack's, blue on blue.

'I…'

'I needed you, and you told me to _go home!_' The last two words were almost whispered; Jack had to strain to hear them over the suddenly loud beating of his heart.

'Ianto, I… I… I thought that was what you wanted. To go home, to shower, to have a good night's sleep! Hell, I expected you to be gone as soon as you could!'

'But I _needed_ you!' Ianto's back hit the wall with a thud. 'Jack, I _need_ you. How could you have not seen that?'

Jack couldn't have been more surprised than if a golden rabbit singing folk songs had suddenly come hopping into the bathroom. 'Ianto, you of all people should know I'm the thickest one around, especially when it comes to things like this!'

'The nightmares, Jack, bloody _nightmares_! I can't sleep at night for fear of being back at that place, my throat cut and those cannibals digging in!' Ianto dissolved into tears, shaking against the wall. Jack sat there, stunned. 'And _you_! You never came…' Overcome by a fresh wave of tears, Ianto covered his face and sobbed. Jack reacted; he pulled Ianto into his arms, holding him when he cried out and beat his fists against Jack's chest, trying to get away. Eventually, the struggles and crying stopped. Jack looked down and had to smile; Ianto had cried himself to sleep, holding onto Jack as if he would never let go. He gently gathered him up into his arms; Ianto shifted slightly to accommodate the new position but slept on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys… sorry to write such an angsty Ianto, but it will get better. I promise **__****___

~*~

Ianto woke slowly; where was he? It was far too dark to be his bedroom, and the blankets smelled strongly of Jack. Ianto groaned softly; he had a blinding headache and a raging thirst. He sat up groggily, and looked around as shapes began to form in the darkness around him. Was that a cupboard? And a door in the far wall; which was closer than Ianto would have liked. Something knocked against his leg; he peered at it. A ladder? Ok, this was getting weirder by the minute. Just then Ianto's brain caught up with all that he was seeing and he started to hyperventilate as he realised where he was. _Oh my goodness… this is Jack's quarters! _He huddled against the wall next to the bed, knees against his chest. _What am I doing here? How did I get here? God, Jack, please come and get me…_ Sweat rolled down his spine, down his face, everywhere.

What seemed like hours later for Ianto, but in reality was only about 10 minutes, he heard the hatchway above him opening. He looked up, and saw Jack's face looking down at him, concerned. 'Ianto?' he said. 'Are you alright?' he swung down the ladder to where Ianto was huddled. 'Ianto, look at me, what's wrong?' Frantically getting Ianto to look at him, he felt the sweat-soaked hair and clothes. 'Ianto?' Jack gazed at him, uncertain.

'Please… get me out of here Jack.' was Ianto's soft reply. Jack didn't waste time; he quickly gathered Ianto up in his arms again and somehow made it up to his office without dropping him. 'Ianto, what's wrong?' he asked, gently setting him down on his chair.

Ianto shivered. 'I'm cold, Jack.' Jack hurriedly retrieved his greatcoat from where it was hanging and wrapped it carefully around Ianto. After a few minutes he started to speak.

'Jack, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have been down there, I shouldn't…' He trailed off. Jack looked at him; he looked so small, huddled on Jack's chair wrapped in Jack's massive coat. 'Ianto, why were you there?' he asked.

Ianto started hesitantly, remembering his wild flight down the stairs, through all manner of rooms until he became lost and tired. 'I… wanted to get away. I didn't want to believe that you didn't want me around. I… just wanted to escape.' He hung his head.

Jack looked at him, astonished. 'Whatever made you think I didn't want you around?' he asked, disbelief evident in his voice.

Ianto lifted his head to regard Jack, hope written clearly across his face. 'You mean you do want me around?' he asked, the same disbelief echoed in his voice.

'Of course I do, my gorgeous Welsh archivist!' Jack stood and moved to crouch in front of Ianto.

'Careful, sir, that's harassment,' Ianto said to him with a grin. Jack grinned back, and gave him a gentle chaste kiss. 'And so's that,' he added. Jack just grinned. Then he sat back, the grin sliding off his face. 'Ianto,' he begun, 'Why were you huddled up against the wall, sweating like a pig?' Ianto shifted uncomfortably; this was something he'd never shared with anyone, believing it a weakness.

'I… I guess I'm slightly claustrophobic, sir,' he confessed slowly.

'And you never told me… Why?' Jack asked.

'I don't know… I guess I just thought it a weakness,' he answered.

'And of course Ianto Jones can't show weakness, can he?' Jack asked, with a smile on his face.

'Jack…' Ianto said, 'Please don't, I can't handle it right now.' Jack looked surprised but complied.

'Ianto, please, tell me what's wrong,' Jack said.

Ianto sighed and tightly shut his eyes. 'Do I have to?'

'Yes. I'm not leaving until you do.'

'Won't you miss your coffee?'

'Nope. You can get me some right after you talk to me.'

Ianto, recognising he won't get out of it, succumbed. 'Fine, I'll talk to you…'

'Good. Now, Mr Jones, tell me what's going on in that head of yours.' Jack settled back against the wall and waited for Ianto to speak. When he didn't, Jack asked, 'Are you sleeping well, Ianto?'

'I'd be lucky if I slept 3 hours a night, sir,' Ianto replied.

'And why is that? There must be a reason.'

'I just can't seem to get to sleep, sir,'

'Ianto, drop the 'sir', shall we?'

'I'm afraid that's not an option, sir,'

Jack sighed. 'Alright Ianto. When was the last time you had a holiday?'

'i… I'm afraid I can't remember, sir,'

'A day off?'

Ianto shook his head. 'I don't know, sir.'

'An hour off?'

'I don't know, sir,' came the now expected reply.

'You know what I think, Ianto?'

'No, sir, I don't.'

'I think it's high time you took a break. Go on a holiday. Have fun. See the sun, or whatever tourists do. Forget work for a while.'

Ianto's reaction startled Jack. He sat straight up in the chair, a horrified look on his face. 'But sir!-'

'No buts, Ianto. You are going on a holiday.' Jack waited for the next outburst. Surprisingly, it didn't come. Instead, Ianto crumpled within the folds of Jack's coat. 'Ianto? Ianto? What did I say?' Jack went to where Ianto was sitting listlessly in his chair, buried within the greatcoat. It was a while before he heard Ianto speak.

'You don't want me around.'

It was said as a statement of fact, and that alone scared Jack more than anything Ianto had done this morning.

'What? No, of course not! Look, Ianto, we both know you need a holiday, and you will take one, but of course I want you around! Who else makes such great coffee? Who else would keep the archives in order? Ianto, you're one of a kind, and I wouldn't get rid of you for the world! What gave you that idea? No, don't answer that – What are you really worried about?' Jack paused; he had been pacing in his agitation. Ianto had emerged from the chair and now stood there, looking faintly ridiculous in Jack's greatcoat.

'Jack, you are the thickest, most idiotic male I have ever had the misfortune to meet.' The new voice made Jack start and turn towards the door. Gwen stood there, arms crossed, a look of defiant understanding on her face.

'Gwen, just – Please stay out of this,' Jack pleaded.

'No, Jack, I won't. Look at Ianto! He obviously doesn't want to be alone, he wants to be with you! When are you going to open your eyes and just _see_?' Gwen said, coming in and stopping before the desk. 'You can't send him away, not like this! What were you thinking?!'

'I…'

'_No_, Jack! No excuses! Look, I've got this all under control. How about you call a UNIT task force and get them to come in?'

'What?'

'God, Jack, you really are dense! Call UNIT. Get them to send in a task force, include Martha. We can look after the Rift for a few days. You take Ianto on a holiday, down the coast or something.'

'Gwen, I can't do that! What if something goes wrong? What then? Where will I be? Off in God-only-knows-where! What if –'

Gwen interrupted him by moving over to Ianto. 'Ianto, do you want to go on a holiday?'

'No.' Ianto replied, as still as stone. Gwen looked at him, shocked. 'Not by myself.' This last bit had Gwen grinning from ear to ear. She looked at Jack. And promptly went over and slapped him.

'Ouch! What was that for??' he said angrily, holding his cheek.

'Look at Ianto. Really look at him. Tell me he doesn't need some time off,' Gwen said to him. 'He doesn't want to go by himself. Jack, _call UNIT_.'

'You're right; but who can I send with him? You won't go without Rhys, and…' Gwen could almost hear the gears ticking over in his head. 'I've got it! Why don't I call UNIT and get Martha and a task force in and then I can go with Ianto! Do you think you can handle it?' he asked Gwen seriously, looking over at Ianto. Gwen just looked at him and shook her head.

'Yes, brilliant idea, Jack, how could you have come up with that?' she said to him sarcastically. Then she sighed and her voice softened. 'Jack, we'll be fine, I'll even stop UNIT from messing up your office...' She glanced at him and said, 'Don't forget to call UNIT. Now.' She walked out the door, leaving Jack and Ianto alone.

'Ianto? What do you think?' Jack asked softly as he moved over to him, still standing in the middle of the office. Ianto looked up at him and gently took Jack's face in his hands.

'I think that was one of the best ideas you've (Gwen's) come up with for a while,' he said, stroking Jack's stubble covered jaw with his thumbs. 'Why don't you call UNIT and find somewhere to go and I'll pack for us and approve your choices, ok?' Waiting for Jack's answering nod, Ianto walked out the door; saying after him, 'Oh; did you want a coffee, sir?'

Jack smiled and said, 'Of course, Ianto. Please?'

_**AN: Well, I have no idea where this will go. I said before that Jack decided to take him on a holiday; well I had to somehow make it sound even though it was Gwen's idea that it was Jack's idea, if that makes sense. Anyway, might not update for a bit, stupid exams… but I'm working on it!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've discovered a few inconsistencies in the story, and I'm sorry if it doesn't all make sense… although it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. Any problems, don't hesitate to ask :) Oh, and since I'm Australian and have never been to Europe before, and consequencely never been on a plane before, I can't guarantee my information is correct… brought from my sometimes overactive imagination – and Google earth :)**_

~*~

**2 days later**

'Right, Ianto, we're off on a holiday!' Jack's voice bounced around the Hub, making Gwen, Martha and the rest of the UNIT task force look around at Ianto, who was trying to hide in the autopsy bay. After much discussion (and some arguments) it had been decided that Jack and Ianto would be going on enforced stress leave for one week to Scotland, staying in a little cottage close to the town of Turriff, on the north end of the country.

'Ianto, where have you got to? Oh, hey guys!' Jack was in a very good mood as he bounded down the stairs from his office. The UNIT team had only gotten there that day and were just settling in, with Gwen and Martha showing them the ropes.

'Hey Jack!' said Martha, looking up from explaining what a Rift Manipulator was to a young man barely taller than herself. 'I thought you'd be gone by now!'

'Nope, can't find Ianto. And since it _is_ technically his holiday, I thought I should find him before we left,' Jack replied, smiling. 'I thought the team were all experienced?' he said with a frown at the young man.

'So did we, believe me!' Martha came towards him, indicating the young man behind her. 'He seems to have been assigned to this _for_ the experience though. I don't know why. Still, he seems nice enough and he learns fast.' She looked up at him. 'Hey, don't worry, we'll be fine!' she said in response to his worried look.

'As long as you're sure.' he said, smiling at her. 'Now, where is Ianto?' He looked around, finally seeing the top of the man in question's head walking up the stairs from the autopsy bay. 'Ahh, there you are! Come on Ianto, it's time to go!' With that he said his goodbyes and bounced out the door.

Ianto walked up from the bay slowly, looking around at all the people. 'Now, you're sure you'll be fine?' he asked Martha, still looking around. 'Just remember, call if you have any trouble. I made a list for you, here you go…' He handed her a sheaf of papers just as a faint cry of, '_Ianto!_' came floating through the still open door. Ianto glanced at it and back at Martha. 'Just remember, _stay away from the coffee machine, _please?'

'Of course we will; now go!' Martha gave him a hug, then Gwen, and then he was hurrying out the door to the cab Jack had gotten to take them to the airport.

'Come on Yan, hurry!' Jack called as he came out into the sunshine; a rare occurrence for Cardiff. Ianto hurried across to the waiting cab and got in; a moment later all that could be seen was a slight haze of dust, swirling about in the air.

~*~

'I hate aeroplanes,' Ianto grumbled as they stood in line to board the plane. 'I hate flying.'

Jack looked at him, curious. 'Why?' he asked.

Ianto shrugged. 'I don't know. I've just never liked aeroplanes.'

'Oh.' Jack looked ahead, and nudged Ianto in the ribs. 'Come on, we don't want to miss it.' Hurrying over the gate, they passed the official their tickets and were soon on their way to the runway. 10 minutes later, they were finding their seats.

'11B… where is it?... ' mumbled Jack as he made his way down the aisle. Ianto sighed in exasperation.

'It's right here, Jack,' he said, pulling him over to the correct seats. Before he could move, Jack had pushed past him and sat down in the window seat. 2 seconds later, he looked up at Ianto, worry shading his face.

'Did you want this seat, Yan?' he asked, indicating the seat he was currently sitting in.

'No, Jack, I'm fine here, I prefer this one,' Ianto replied, feeling some of his annoyance melt away as he looked at Jack's upturned face. _Can't stay angry with him, can I?_ he thought to himself as he sat down. Suddenly, Jack reached across in front of him, grabbing one of the few magazines poking out of the top of Ianto's carry-on bag. Settling back in his seat, he looked at Ianto briefly before beginning to read. _Nope, definitely can't,_ mused Ianto, settling down for the flight.

~*~

_2 hours later…_

Ianto had to shake Jack 5 times to wake him as they landed in Glasgow. He had fallen asleep about half an hour into the flight, and Ianto hadn't had the heart to wake him (even though the magazine that he had been reading was getting crumpled and dirty under his feet). Ianto himself had spent the flight tense and fidgeting.

'Jack! Wake up!'

'What?' Jack said groggily, sitting up and looking around.

'We're here, we have to get off the plane,' Ianto told him.

'Oh… Oh! We're here!' Suddenly Jack was up and bounding away down the aisle, wide awake. 'Come on Yan! We're here!'

Ianto got up and moved down the aisle after him, smiling slightly and carrying both his and Jack's bags because, of course, Jack had forgotten his in his excitement. As he descended down the plane stairs after Jack, he couldn't help but blink a little in the light. The sun was shining! Jack was waiting impatiently at the bottom of the stairs.

'Come on Yan!'

'Coming, coming…' Ianto joined Jack at the bottom of the stairs, and they walked into the airport proper. It being a Saturday, there were plenty of people about, so Ianto kept an eye on Jack just in case he lost his over-enthusiastic colleague in the crowd. 'Jack, where exactly are we going?' he asked.

'Don't worry, Yan, it's all sorted,' Jack replied, smiling at Ianto and slinging his arm around Ianto's waist. 'After we get our bags we'll be going on a bit of a drive.'

Ianto looked at him, and on seeing the excited look on his face, let the matter drop. 'Alright, have it your way…' he said with a small smile.

Jack led the way over to the baggage turntable, and gently linked their hands together. 'Jack…' Ianto said.

'Yes?'

'What have I told you about holding hands in public?'

'Oh…' Jack smiled sheepishly and removed his hand. 'Sorry.'

Ianto looked at him. Seeing Jack's expression, he came to a decision. He reached over and took Jack's hand, causing the other man to jump. Startled, Jack looked at him. 'What…' he managed to speak without yelping.

Ianto just raised his eyebrow and smiled.

~*~


	4. Chapter 4

_**Right, onto the holiday… :)**_

~*~

Ianto yawned. They had been driving for 2 hours now and he was really quite tired. _I knew there was a reason I hated flying…_ he thought. _I hate the jet lag._ He looked over to where Jack was sitting, looking out the window at the countryside speeding by. They had been picked up at the airport by a black limousine, and he had been promptly bundled into the back seat by Jack, who was eager to get going. 'Jack,' he had asked, 'Why do we need a limousine?' Jack had smiled one of Ianto's special smiles at him, came close and told him, 'Only the best for you, Ianto. Only the best.' Of course, this had only confused Ianto more, but he had allowed himself to be bundled into the back while Jack conversed with the driver. They had evidently come to an agreement, as Jack got in the other side and smiled broadly at him. 'Off we go!' he had said, excitement colouring his voice. Again Ianto had asked him where they were going, but Jack only smiled a secretive little smile, one that Ianto had never seen before. 'Don't stress,' he'd been told. 'Just trust me.' And so Ianto had settled back into the car's supremely comfortable seats, and trusted Jack with whatever he was doing. And now he found himself travelling at god-knows-what speed, to god-knows-where, for god-knows-how-long, and he was getting tired. Glancing back at Jack, he sighed. Jack must have heard him, because he turned from the window and gazed at him, a questioning look on his face. 'Are you ok?' he asked.

'Jack, I'm fine… I'm just tired and this driving for god-only-knows-how-long is really starting to get on my nerves.' Ianto leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, another sigh escaping from between his lips. Jack leaned over, concern written all over his face.

'Do you want to sleep?' he asked.

Ianto cracked one eye in Jack's direction. 'That's possible in a moving vehicle? I think not.' He closed his eyes again. A minute later, he felt Jack's hands, encouraging his tired body to lie down across the seats. 'Jack, what are you doing?' he asked, drowsily.

'Just getting you comfortable,' came the softly spoken answer. Ianto's head came to a rest in Jack's lap, and almost immediately Ianto felt gentle fingers running through his hair. Relaxing entirely into the touch, Ianto allowed himself to drift, until sleep overcame him, Jack's gentle touch comforting.

~*~

Jack looked down at the sleeping form of Ianto in his lap. _The sleep would do him good, _he thought. _Goodness knows he needs a good sleep, with everything he's been through lately. _He studied Ianto's face closely, noting the fading bruises, the lines around his eyes and mouth that had softened in sleep, the tired grey-ish tinge to his skin. At that very moment, the car went over a bump in the road, causing Ianto's sleeping form to jostle and bump his head against Jack's knee. Jack put his arms around Ianto, in an attempt to protect him from the roughness of the road they were now travelling on. He felt Ianto move slightly in his arms, then settle down again, comfortable in the new position. Jack leant back and looked out the window; they were now travelling on an old gravel road, leading to an equally old but homely cottage set against the backdrop of the Scottish moors.

'Where do you want me to park?' asked the driver, speaking for the first time since the airport, 2 and a half hours ago. Jack looked around and answered.

'Just round the back would be fine, thank you.'

The limousine drove around to the back of the cottage, where it stopped and the driver got out. Gathering Ianto up, Jack stepped out of the car into the Scottish air, Ianto held in his arms.

'Here's the key, sir,' said the driver, handing Jack an old-fashioned, ornate key. Jack nodded his thanks.

'Can you bring the bags in, please?' he asked the man.

The driver nodded his assent and Jack strode towards the cottage, careful not to jostle Ianto. Amazingly, he was still asleep. Jack looked down at him, smiling softly. _He looks so peaceful,_ he thought. He strode up to the door, and carefully tried to fit the key in the lock. Unfortunately, he couldn't reach, so with regret he tried to wake Ianto enough to enable him to stand for the few seconds it took Jack to open the door. 'Ianto,' Jack whispered to him. 'Ianto, you need to wake up for a minute, I can't open the door!' Ianto shifted and opened his eyes sleepily.

'Jack?' he mumbled, not fully awake.

'Can you stand for a moment?' Jack asked him softly. Ianto nodded and Jack set him down, holding onto him to stop him from falling. In no time he had the door unlocked and open, and swung Ianto back into his arms; he immediately snuggled down and was asleep again in seconds. Jack moved down the hallway, opening the first door on the right to reveal a cosy bedroom containing a double bed, a built in wardrobe, and an oak chest of drawers. He set Ianto down on the bed gently and took off his shoes and loosened his tie; even when going on a holiday Ianto had insisted on wearing his favourite suit. Jack stood and gazed at Ianto's sleeping form for a moment; then he hurried out of the room and back to the back door, just in time to meet the driver with the bags.

'Where shall I put them, sir?'

Jack opened the first door on the left, revealing a lovely little room with a fireplace on one end with a comfy looking lounge in front of it. 'Just in here, thanks,' he told the driver, who moved past him and set the bags down. 'Thank you,' he added as the driver made to leave.

'No problems,' the driver replied. 'I'll be back next Sunday afternoon to pick you up?' he asked.

'Yeah, that'd be fine, thanks,' Jack told him. The driver then headed out the door to the limousine, and drove away. Jack looked after him for a moment and, with a smile, went back inside and closed the door. _Right,_ he thought, _time to see how this place has fared. _With that thought, he headed back down the hallway, selecting the second door on the left and vanishing into the room beyond.

~*~

Ianto woke to the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs, and the delicious smell of coffee wafting in from somewhere. He stretched, noticing his shoes on the floor and his tie loose around his neck with his two top buttons undone. He smiled, remembering falling asleep in Jack's lap and being carried here. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and padded over to the door, opening it. He was looking at a hallway; he looked both ways down it, noting it seemed to run the entire length of the house. Looking right, he discovered that there was another door at that end of the hallway, presumably leading to a verandah of some sort. He heard a voice raised in song, coming from the second door on the left side of the hallway. Padding over to it, he discovered that that was where the coffee smell was coming from. Opening the door, he was faced with a large old-style kitchen. A large oak table dominated the area, with six matching chairs surrounding it, all looking well-worn – _pre-loved, ­_Ianto thought. Beyond the table was a very modern fridge, looking slightly out of place surrounded by the old-style benches, large bowl-shaped sink and oven complete with stove. It was at the latter that Ianto saw Jack standing at, dressed in his trousers, shirt, braces and an apron. Moving forward, Ianto noticed that Jack was also barefoot; Ianto couldn't hold back a chuckle at how comical Jack looked, barefoot in an apron. Jack turned, seeing Ianto. He had a spatula in one hand, and was about to crack an egg with the other; Ianto couldn't resist the laugh that emerged from his mouth. Jack looked slightly affronted before looking down at himself and chuckling. 'I suppose I _do_ look a little ridiculous, don't I?' he commented, a little wistfully. Ianto nodded vigorously, unable to talk due to his laughing so hard.

'You… you…' Ianto gasped, finally getting his breath. 'You really shouldn't… wear that thing,' he finished, pointing to Jack's apron. It was a hot pink colour, hemmed in pale pink faux lace and emblazoned with the words, 'I don't cook, I cremate!'

Jack pouted. 'Why not?' he asked.

'I just can't take you seriously wearing that!' Ianto was finally gaining a measure of control over his laughing. Sitting down at the table, he continued. 'By the way, where are we?'

Jack turned back to the stove, cracking the egg he had been holding into the pan. 'We're in the north of Scotland, near a town called Turriff. Nice and peaceful, with the town only a 15 minute drive away. How are you?' he asked, flipping the egg.

Ianto nodded. 'I'm fine, why do you ask?' he said.

Jack grinned, now placing plates onto the table. 'Well, seeing as you slept most of the drive here, I thought I'd ask. All nice and rested?'

'Yeah,' he paused, looking around the large kitchen once again. 'Who owns this place?' he asked Jack.

Jack suddenly seemed very busy with the food, his back to Ianto. 'Bacon and eggs and toast ok?' he asked, turning to Ianto.

'Yeah, sounds good,' Ianto replied, aware that Jack had not answered his question. 'Jack, who owns this place?' he asked again, folding his arms on the table.

'Erm… well, actually I do,' Jack replied hesitantly. He turned to face Ianto, anxiously searching his face for any hint of his feelings. Ianto looked at him, then around the kitchen again.

'You own this place?'

Jack set the food on the table. 'Yeah.'

'When did you get it?'

'Oh, about… 50 years ago?'

'So, you've had this place for 50 years and no one has wondered why you don't look old?'

Jack looked at Ianto sharply. 'No, I only come here once every few years, and I normally stay away from the locals.' He smiled. 'You're the first person I've ever brought here.'

Ianto looked at him. 'Really?' he asked slowly. 'I'm the first?'

'Yes.'

'From what I've seen, this is a lovely place,' Ianto changed the subject.

Jack grinned. 'What, and you've seen…?'

Ianto flushed slightly and replied. 'The bedroom, the hallway and the kitchen.'

Jack laughed and put some food on Ianto's plate. 'Well, I guess we should get you acquainted with my lovely holiday home then, after breakfast.'

Ianto smiled and said, 'Yes, I suppose we should; definitely after breakfast.' Starting to eat, Ianto cut and ate a piece of bacon. Soon after, he pushed back his chair and rested his head on the table. Jack looked at him, concerned.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Ianto gulped and looked up. 'I think I'm going to be sick,' he said faintly. Jack hurriedly got up and moved around the table to squat beside him.

'Come on, bathroom's this way,' he said. Taking one look at Ianto's pale face, Jack helped him up and led him to the only other door off the hallway. Unfortunately, Ianto didn't have time to admire the gleaming silver fixtures, the porcelain bathtub and sink, or the beautifully tiled floor. He dropped heavily to his knees before the toilet, and heaved up everything he had eaten in the last few days. Jack supported him with a hand on his chest, rubbing his back soothingly as he heaved. Soon Ianto sat back, pale and sweating. 'You all right?' asked Jack softly.

Ianto swallowed. 'I think so,' he said.

Jack rose and got a glass of water, which Ianto drank thirstily. Hand shaking, he placed the now empty glass on the tiled floor. 'Jack, I don't think I could ever eat bacon again,' he said, attempting to get up. Jack held him around his chest, and he managed to gain his footing with only a slight stumble. Feeling stronger already, Ianto made his way over to the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. Wiping away the sheen of sweat on his face, he said half to himself, 'I need a shower.' Turning to Jack, he said, 'I'm sorry… I –' Jack swept him into a hug before he could finish. 'You don't have to apologise, Yan.' He stepped back, still holding Ianto. 'Do you want to go back to breakfast?'

'I think the only thing I could eat right now is some toast,' Ianto told him.

'That's ok, we've got some of that,' Jack replied, leading the way back to the kitchen. 'You sure you're alright?'

'Yes, Jack, I'm fine now,' Ianto told him. Arriving back in the kitchen, Jack cleared away the plates and got some toast for Ianto. Sitting back down, he watched as Ianto ate.

'Do you want to go out later, or do you want to stay here?' Jack asked.

Ianto looked at him. 'I'd like to go out,' he replied. At Jack's look, Ianto told him, 'I'm fine! But we can come back if I feel ill. Ok?'

Jack nodded and grabbed a piece of toast. 'Alright. But you have to tell me as soon as you feel sick, do you hear me?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Yes, Jack.'

~*~

_**Next up, exploring. Yay!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Next up, exploring. Yay! Thanks a heap to Pooky1234 for her wealth of knowledge :D**_

~*~

Taking Ianto's hand, Jack led him to the back door; the one Ianto vaguely remembered being carried through earlier that morning. Beyond it, in the late afternoon light, Ianto saw the huge space open up in front of him, seemingly going on forever. Jack turned to him; his awestruck expression was all the prompting Jack needed to pull Ianto into his embrace. Ianto leaned into Jack, feeling the warmth radiating from him through the back of his jacket. 'It's beautiful, Jack,' Ianto all but whispered. Jack just pulled him closer, enjoying the presence that was his gorgeous Welshman. They stood there for a long time, swaying gently, watching the glorious sunset over the endless moors.

Ianto started to shiver; the sun had long gone down, wrapping the two men in darkness. He turned in Jack's embrace to find him gazing out over the darkened landscape. Gently Ianto turned Jack's face to his; and their lips met in a kiss full of love, and passion, slow and sweet. It seemed an age before they separated, and even then no words were spoken. They didn't need them; their desires were reflected in each other's eyes by the light of the newly risen moon. Only the moon saw Jack take Ianto by the hand; only the moon saw Ianto take the lead and the two of them head into the cottage. Then the moon saw no more.

Ianto led Jack slowly down the hallway, towards the first door on the right. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and Jack led him inside. The door closed and they didn't emerge till the next morning.

~*~

Ianto woke up to see Jack's face hovering above his, a worried look on his face. 'What is it?' he asked.

'Oh, good, you're awake.' Jack's face moved from his line of sight and reappeared, slightly to the side and further away. Ianto pushed the blankets away and sat up, a little unsteadily. He spotted Jack over at the window, looking out.

'Jack, what's wrong?' Ianto could see the tension in every line of Jack's body. He stood up and moved over to the window. Looking at Jack's tense face, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around him. 'Jack, talk to me.'

'You were having a nightmare. I could hear you, thrashing about and muttering 'Jack! Please… No! Jack! Help me!'

Ianto then knew what was wrong. Flashes of memory taunted him; of beatings, knives, and carcasses hung up. _Human_ carcasses. He had been dreaming of that day barely a month ago; of that fateful camping trip that went horribly wrong. He shivered involuntarily at the memories. He closed his eyes, paused, and opened them again. 'Jack?' he older man turned his head to face Ianto. 'I'm sorry.' Ianto finished. Jack looked at him, over-bright eyes glinting with tears. 'I'm sorry.' Ianto repeated before Jack pulled him into a tight hug.

'Don't say that.' he mumbled into Ianto's shoulder. 'It wasn't your fault.'

Ianto rested his head atop of Jack's, and let him cry. He needed to cry. For he had almost lost Ianto that day, and the memories remained with him still. Ianto just held him close as he cried, offering as much love and comfort he could muster. He held him until his sobs quietened and his shoulders stopped shaking. Until Jack stepped back from his embrace. 'Thank you.'

Ianto smiled at him. 'No problem, Jack.' Jack replied with a watery smile. 'How about you go and have a shower and I'll start breakfast?' Ianto suggested.

'Yeah,' Jack replied. Ianto watched him gathering his clothes together and impulsively reached out and embraced him. Then he hurried out to the kitchen and started breakfast. He heard the water strike the tiles in the bathroom as he was getting out the toaster from the cupboard beside the stove and plugged it in. He retrieved the juice from the fridge and two glasses from the drawer beside the fridge. He looked up as Jack entered the kitchen, dressed and with a towel around his shoulders.

'How about I finish up here while you go and shower?' Jack suggested.

Ianto raised his eyebrow. 'Just as long as you don't burn anything… or try and shower with me.' Shooting a look at Jack that clearly said, _don't you dare, I mean it_, he walked out of the room.

~*~

Ianto entered the kitchen after his shower to find Jack at the table with a jug of juice and neatly stacked toast waiting for him. He sat down and grabbed some toast.

'Ianto, what did you want to do today?' Jack asked.

Ianto looked up to find him looking intently over the table at him. He quickly looked back at his toast. 'I… didn't have anything in mind, not really.'

Jack smiled. It was evident in his voice. 'Well, since the sun's out, would you like to go to the beach?' he asked quickly.

Ianto looked at him and held his gaze. Smiling slightly, he said, 'I'd like that.'

Jack looked down at his own toast, pleased. 'I know of this lovely beach down near Lossiemouth. We could pack a picnic lunch and stay all day if you like.' He looked up at Ianto again.

Meeting Jack's eyes, Ianto nodded his assent before finishing off his own toast.

~*~

20 minutes later, Jack and Ianto were in their rented car heading for Lossiemouth. Looking out at the scenery as Jack drove, Ianto marvelled at the beauty of the countryside. Jack glanced over at him; smiling, Ianto retuned the gaze. Gesturing out the window, he spoke.

'Thank you so much for bringing me here… It's truly beautiful.'

Jack looked at him. 'There's no need to thank me, Ianto, you deserved it. You deserve more than I could ever give you; but for now, I'm just happy we're here.'

Ianto reached out and took Jack's free hand, the one not holding the steering wheel. They drove on like this for a while, until Ianto spoke.

'Jack, is it just me or is that a _bridge_?'

'Yeah, it's the only way to get to the beach,' Jack answered. Ianto shrugged, and said, 'Wow.' However, the excitement in his eyes completely contradicted his composed expression. Jack laughed. 'We're nearly there.'

'Good.'

~*~

Jack hopped out of the car and immediately ran towards the sand. Ianto smiled, looking after him, and retrieved the full basket they had brought with them, as well as their bags containing their swimmers and towels. He made his way down to the beach, selected a spot, and placed their stuff down. Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back on the sand, being pinned down by a laughing, sand covered Jack who promptly kissed him, sand spraying everywhere.

'Jack!' Ianto exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out from underneath him. 'What on Earth are you doing?!?!?'

'Having fun,' Jack answered as he pulled Ianto to his feet. 'Look! Isn't it wonderful?' He waved around at the beach, deserted except for another young couple sitting far in the distance. Looking around, Ianto had to agree.

'Jack, how about you get changed before you go swimming?' Ianto suggested, raising his eyebrow at Jack who was running towards the water.

Jack turned. 'Do I have to?' he asked.

'Yes!' Ianto told him. Throwing Jack's swimmers to him, he watched in horror as Jack started stripping off right then and there. 'Jack!' he gasped. 'What are you doing?'

Jack looked at him, a smirk covering his face. 'Getting changed, what does it look like?' he asked.

'But Jack, there's other people here!' Ianto protested.

Jack glanced around. 'So?' he said. 'They're far enough away not to notice!' He looked up at Ianto again. Resigned, Ianto was holding out to him a towel.

'At least use this,' he said with a sigh.

Grabbing the towel, Jack grinned as he completed his change behind it. Ianto sighed again. 'Thank you,' he said. Jack handed him the towel and took off towards the waterline.

'Come on Ianto, it's beautiful!' he called. Ianto looked at him, chest deep in the ocean. _I can't believe I'm doing this,_ he thought as he strung up a towel and got changed. Shaking his head (complete with small smile) he packed away his clothes neatly and turned around. A few feet away stood a dripping Jack, surveying him carefully. Suddenly, Ianto felt self-conscious as Jack looked at him. He shifted uncomfortably under the searching gaze. Turning back around, he shrieked as he was grabbed from behind. 'Jack!'

'Yes?' Jack said. He had swung Ianto up in his arms and was carrying him towards the water. Suddenly, Ianto realised what he was going to do.

'Jack! Put me down!' He struggled, trying to get away, but Jack's hold was too tight. He could hear him laughing as they strode ever closer. Ianto finally gave up struggling as he realised it was futile, and started laughing. Looking up at Jack's face, he said, 'I'm so going to pay you back for this!' and the last thing he saw before Jack threw him in was Jack's laughing face.

_**Erm… I thought I should let everyone know that swimmers are basically swimming trunks, a swimming costume, whatever you call them… we Aussies call them swimmers, so that's what I put in the story. Anyway, sorry for the slow update, exams!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey again, here's chapter 6! Many thanks to Pooky1234 for her knowledge and Ravenja70 and NO-PANTIES for their reviews! Everyone else who reads, if there isn't anything else pressing going on, please review! Yes, even if you think it's bad, just review!**_

They sat in the sand, Ianto leaning back against Jack as the sun slowly inched towards the horizon. A cool breeze wafted in from the water and made Jack shiver, his arms around Ianto's waist. They had had a wonderful day, from swimming to eating to just lying back in the sun. Jack had packed a surprisingly good lunch, including cold roast chicken sandwiches and a bottle of cool, clear, sparkling water. This last was quickly gone, as the day was unseasonably hot and a reasonable amount of physical exertion had occurred. They had played tag, ran races, and held competitions to see who could hold their breath underwater the longest. In fact, the only downside to the whole day was when Ianto tripped during one of their races and twisted his ankle. Jack thought back with a wince.

'_Ready, set, GO!' Jack called. Immediately he and Ianto started running through the soft sand, legs pumping, every stride an effort. Ianto was pulling away from Jack, when he suddenly tripped and fell, inscribing a graceful arc through the air. Even from behind Jack could hear the solid thud! as he hit the ground, and reached him only to find him sitting up and holding his ankle with a grimace. _

'_Ianto, what's wrong?' Jack asked, kneeling down next to Ianto. _

_Ianto looked up at him. 'You know something? I think I just twisted my ankle. Must have tripped over a rock or something. Help me get up.'_

_Jack bent down and carefully assisted Ianto to his feet. 'Which ankle is it?' he asked concernedly. He watched on as Ianto hesitantly placed his weight on his right foot, and breathed a sigh. The sigh turned into a sharp intake of breath as Ianto placed his weight on his other foot. _

'_Fuck, Jack!' Ianto overbalanced and would have fallen, had Jack not leapt forward and caught him. Looking into his face, Jack saw the beginnings of tears. 'Jack, that really hurts!' Ianto whispered. Jack took one look at Ianto's pain filled eyes and swung him up into his arms and carried him over to their blanket. Laying him down gently, Jack rummaged through their basket and emerged holding the coldest thing in there, the packet of cold chicken sandwiches. _

'_I would've gotten the ice brick but we have nothing to wrap it in,' Jack explained as he examined Ianto's ankle. _

'_For God's sake, Jack, use your shirt or something!' He gasped and swore softly under his breath as Jack brushed his fingers over a particularly painful spot. Jack looked up at him._

'_Sorry.' He looked down again. 'I never thought of the shirt,' he explained. _

_Gritting his teeth, Ianto hissed, 'I could never have guessed.' Jack looked up at him, hurt. Ianto flopped backwards onto the sand. Looking up at the sky, he said, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you.' Jack's face softened._

'_I know. Look, I think it's just a small sprain. It'll be fine in a few hours.' Ianto looked down at him. _

'_Thank you.'_

Jack remembered how he had then wrapped Ianto's foot in his shirt, using the ice brick he'd brought along for the sandwiches as an ice pack. They had then lain down on the sand, Ianto curling into Jack's embrace. A voice interrupted his musings.

'Jack?' Ianto was looking up at him.

'Yes?'

'You're getting cold,' Ianto told him, referring to the shiver.

'It's not that cold,' Jack replied.

'No, but it is getting late. Maybe we should go home now.'

Jack felt his heart jump a little as Ianto referred to his little cottage as _home_. He sat up, carefully supporting Ianto. 'Yes, maybe we should.' He got to his feet and helped Ianto up. 'How's your foot?'

Ianto tested it; it held his weight, with just the tiniest twinge of pain. 'It's good. Come on, let's go.' He bent over to retrieve the picnic basket, only to have it disappear. He straightened. 'Jack!'

Jack looked at him. 'What?'

'I am perfectly able to carry the basket!'

'No; from what I remember, _you_ carried it from the car. So, therefore, it is my turn to carry the basket.'

Ianto just looked at him and raised his eyebrow. 'Fine, if that's what you want to do…' He turned and started to walk – limp – back to the car. Jack grinned and followed him.

~*~

Ianto sank down in the warm bath Jack had run for him and sighed. He could hear pots clattering in the kitchen, and wondered what Jack was doing. He hoped he wouldn't burn or break anything. He smiled, remembering the last time he had found Jack cooking.

_Ianto noticed that Jack was also barefoot; Ianto couldn't hold back a chuckle at how comical Jack looked, barefoot in an apron. Jack turned, seeing Ianto. He had a spatula in one hand, and was about to crack an egg with the other; Ianto couldn't resist the laugh that emerged from his mouth. Jack looked slightly affronted before looking down at himself and chuckling. 'I suppose I do look a little ridiculous, don't I?' he commented, a little wistfully. Ianto nodded vigorously, unable to talk due to his laughing so hard. _

'_You… you…' Ianto gasped, finally getting his breath. 'You really shouldn't… wear that thing,' he finished, pointing to Jack's apron. It was a hot pink colour, hemmed in pale pink faux lace and emblazoned with the words, 'I don't cook, I cremate!' _

_Jack pouted. 'Why not?' he asked._

'_I just can't take you seriously wearing that!' Ianto was finally gaining a measure of control over his laughing._

Now laughing softly at the memory, Ianto lazily reached over and grabbed the washcloth. He prepared for a long soak by lying back with a content sigh.

~*~

'Shit!'

Jack dropped the pan he was holding and examined his hand. The burn mark was already fading, and he knew it wouldn't leave a scar. He sighed and looked at the mess on the floor; he had been trying to create a nice dinner for Ianto, with his favourite foods. Unfortunately, most of it was now on the floor.

'Damn!'

He sighed again, and picked up the pot. _Time to clean up and start again_, he thought. He cleaned up the mess on the floor and started placing new ingredients in the pot. As he let them simmer, his thoughts turned, once again, to Ianto. He wondered if he needed any help, and yelped again as he received a nasty steam burn on the back of his hand. _Maybe I should concentrate more on dinner,_ he thought as he turned towards the stove.

~*~

Ianto made his way to the kitchen, relaxed and content after his long bath. As he got to the door, he detected a scent on the air; the faint scent of candle smoke came through the cracks around the door. Curious, he started to open the door only to find Jack barrelling through it. Before he knew what was happening, Jack had tied one of his ties around his head as a blindfold and was whispering in his ear.

'You can't come in yet, you can't see what's inside!'

'Why not, Jack?' Ianto asked.

'Because it's a surprise!' Jack forgot to whisper and Ianto winced. 'Sorry.' Jack whispered again. 'Come on.' Jack gently guided Ianto through the open door, being careful of his injured foot. Ianto felt himself being guided to what he thought was a table, and his guess was proved correct as he felt himself being guided into a chair. He heard Jack kneel down behind him and remove his blindfold. As the room was revealed, he heard himself gasp. The kitchen was covered, literally _covered_, in candles of every shape and size. They provided a flickering, soft light that lit the whole room adequately for him to see what lay on the table before him. Fine china was set out delicately on the polished wooden surface of the table. Beside each plate was a silver set of cutlery, polished until they shone. Sparkling crystal champagne flutes completed the ensemble. Ianto turned in his chair to face Jack.

'I did this for you.' Jack jumped in before Ianto could speak. Ianto couldn't speak. Instead, he placed his hand gently on Jack's cheek.

'Thank you.' he whispered. 'Thank you for everything.'

Jack smiled. 'Let's eat.'

Ianto laughed and agreed. Jack moved over to the stove and brought out plates and plates of delicious smelling food and Ianto suddenly realised he was starving. Jack served the food and sat down. Ianto poured the champagne he had found on the table and they sat down to eat.

~*~

Ianto pushed his chair back from the table and sighed. 'That was brilliant, Jack! Thank you.'

Jack looked at him, a faint flush appearing on his cheeks. 'What? What did you do?' Ianto asked. Jack looked down, seemingly embarrassed. 'Jack?' Ianto prompted.

Jack looked up at him. 'Well, did you hear that crash a few hours ago? While you were in the bath?'

Ianto looked at him, puzzled. 'Yes…'

'Well, that was me.'

'I gathered that.'

'I was trying to cook you dinner.'

'Yes, got that too.'

'Well, what we've just eaten was my second attempt.'

'What?'

'Don't make me repeat it, please!'

'What happened to the first one?'

'It… fell on the floor.'

'On the floor.'

'Yes.'

'On the _floor_!'

Jack flushed deeper and looked down.

'I hope you cleaned it up.'

'Yes. I did.'

'Good.'

Jack looked up in surprise. 'That's it?'

'What's it?'

'Good? That's it?'

'Yes, were you expecting more?'

'No, not really.'

Ianto looked at Jack. 'Seriously, I'm flattered that you tried. And happy that you cleaned up after yourself.'

Jack moved around the table. 'I know.'

Ianto smiled at him. 'Bedtime?'

'Without cleaning this up?'

Ianto looked at the dirty dishes. He nodded. 'Yep.'

Jack grinned. 'Come on.'

Ianto stood up and once more found himself in Jack's arms. 'What, am I the girl now?' he protested, smiling.

Jack smiled down at him. 'Well, you couldn't possibly lift me now, could you?'

Ianto nodded. 'No, not really.'

'Well, that answers your question then.' Ianto thumped Jack on the arm. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'Saying I was the girl,' Ianto replied, smiling. He leant up slightly, pulling Jack's face down to his and bestowing a sweet, chaste kiss upon his lips. 'Now, take me to bed.' he ordered in a mock serious tone.

'Aye aye sir!' Jack replied. Giggling, they carried on into the bedroom.

~*~

_**Hehe I couldn't resist… anyway, we have come to the end of the 6**__**th**__** chapter. I can't guarantee when I'll be updating next, as my friend and I are working on a project (completely unrelated) and I've still got one exam to go. Please bear with me! And please review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Many thanks to those who have reviewed and wished me luck for my exam (Ravenja70, Pooky1234, Solo's Orca)! Chapter 7 is here! Oh. I made up some stuff. I had this idea when falling asleep last night and thought it could be amusing… Anyway, hope it's good!**_

'Where shall we go today?' Ianto asked Jack. They were lying in bed watching the sunlight stream through the window. Jack turned his head and looked at Ianto lazily.

'Where do you want to go?' he asked.

Ianto, lying with his head on Jack's chest, swatted him. 'I have no idea, I've never been here before, remember?'

Jack nodded. 'Right. Yes. Erm… Is your ankle ok?'

Ianto nodded. 'Yep, back to normal, or as close to it as my ankle could be,' he answered.

Jack looked down at him. 'How do you feel about horses?'

Ianto sat up. 'Horses?'

'Well, ponies actually.'

'May I ask why?'

Jack shifted, uncomfortable under Ianto's searching gaze. 'Well, I know a place not far from here, I just thought it would be fun to try something different.'

Ianto raised his eyebrow. 'And you think horse riding will be fun?'

'Well, I remember one time, when I'd just arrived back on Earth from the space station, I had to learn to ride to fit in. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Quite fun, actually.'

'And you want _me_ to try? God, Jack, can you imagine what I'd look like on a horse?' Ianto couldn't stop the giggle that escaped from his mouth.

Jack quirked his eyebrow. 'Well, I imagine you would look quite dashing, actually.'

Ianto dissolved into fits of laughter. 'Well, if you seriously think so,' he said in between giggles, 'I suppose we could give it a go!'

Jack's face split into a huge grin. 'Great!' he said, jumping out of bed. 'Right. You need to wear jeans, and flat soled boots if you brought any. And make sure you've got a jacket, it may be chilly.'

Ianto climbed – no, _fell_ – out of the bed, still convulsing with the occasional fit of laughter. He stood up and turned to Jack, who threw him a pair of worn jeans and a collared shirt. 'Thanks,' he managed as he calmed down. Jack grinned at him.

'No problem. Hurry up, we've got an hour drive ahead. I'll go make us some toast,' Jack replied, already dressed and walking out of the room.

~*~

10 minutes later (a record for Jack, who lked to linger over his breakfast), Ianto was chivvying Jack out the door. 'Come on, Jack, hurry up! You were the one who wanted to go!'

'Yes, yes, I know…' Jack grumbled. 'I'm driving.'

Ianto smiled and said to him, 'Well, it would make sense, simply because I don't actually know where we're going!'

'Right. Yes.' Jack had been distracted by the sight of Ianto in those snug worn jeans, to the point that he hadn't noticed when the toast he was cooking had burned.

'Jack, concentrate on the road.' Ianto dug his knuckle into the side of Jack's thigh, resulting in a yelp from Jack, who turned to look at him indignantly.

'What was that for?'

'Not paying attention! Watch the road!'

Jack whipped around and noticed, just in time, the branch lying across their side of the road. He quickly turned the wheel, whipping around the potentially damaging branch with millimetres to spare.

'Jack!'

'What?'

'Can you _please_ stop driving like a madman? I'd like to get there in one piece!'

'Don't worry, Ianto, we're nearly there. Just over this hill.'

They crested the hill, and looked out on the sight before them. Three neat brick buildings formed the shape of a 'U', with the area in the middle evidently being used as a tying spot for the horses. Acres of rolling paddocks could be seen behind the buildings, containing contentedly grazing horses in each. A sand floor marked out a ring, one on either side of the buildings making up the sides of the 'U'. A space in front of the open end of the 'U' designated the parking area, and a small building located before the right hand side of the 'U' was clearly marked as being the administration building. Jack parked the car and got out, waiting for Ianto. They walked up the gravelled path towards the admin building, hand in hand. Once there, Jack talked to the attractive lady behind the desk.

'Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones. We'd like to go on a ride, please.'

'We have one hour, two hour and four hour rides available. The one hour rides are ₤15 per person, two hour rides ₤25 per person, and four hour rides ₤40 per person.'

Jack turned to Ianto. 'What do you think?'

'I don't know, never been, remember?'

Jack turned back to the lady. 'Well, in that case, we'd like to go for a two hour ride please.'

'How proficient are you?'

'I'm not a novice but not an expert either, and he's a beginner.'

'Alright, that'll be ₤50 please.'

Jack handed over the money and took the receipt she handed him.

'Someone will be over shortly to take you around the stables and get your horses.'

'Thank you.' Jack walked back over to Ianto. 'Someone'll be here soon.'

'Ok.' Jack and Ianto sat down on the squishy lounge against one wall. 5 minutes later, a young woman came in. She was small, about 5'3", petite, blonde, and was wearing a faded pair of jeans, black ankle boots and a blue and grey fishing shirt that looked about 2 sizes to big for her. She walked over to the desk and the lady behind it pointed towards the two men. Jack and Ianto got to their feet as she approached.

'Hi, my name's Briony and I'll be taking you on your ride today.' she said, holding out her hand. Ianto shook her hand.

'Hi, I'm Ianto Jones and this is Jack Harkness.' He shot a look sideways at Jack, daring him to make something of the fact that he had omitted the customary 'Captain'. Jack met his gaze and shook Briony's hand. Turning back to her, he told her, 'Hi. Ianto here's never been riding before, will that be an issue?'

'No, not at all. Everyone tells me I'm actually a good teacher, so you shouldn't have any problems at all. Plus we have horses for all skill levels so I'm sure we can find someone to suit you. Please, come this way.'

Ianto found it intriguing that she spoke of the horses as thinking, understanding animals, and wondered if there was anything he had missed with his infrequent run-ins with the animals so far. As he and Jack followed Briony to the left-hand stable, he found he had to ask. 'Erm… Briony, horses aren't truly dangerous, are they?'

Jack looked at him sharply. 'Why, Yan?' he asked. Briony watched this interaction with interest.

'Well, what happens if you fall off and… _hurt_… yourself?'

Jack laughed. 'Yan, I've been riding before. And you shouldn't worry about me. I'll be fine.'

Briony cut in. 'Ianto, isn't it?' At Ianto's nod, she continued. 'Horses can be very dangerous, under the right set of circumstances. Even the gentlest of horses could accidentally hurt a person seriously. The trick is to know about those dangers, and be prepared for them, so if the need arises, you know what you're doing with the horse and how to regain control. And if something does happen, you'll be in the best hands possible as soon as possible.'

Ianto, temporarily mollified, nodded. She continued.

'Now then, shall I introduce you to your mounts?'

Jack leered at the use of the word 'mount' and Ianto elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

'Ouch!' Jack said. Ianto just gave him a look that clearly stated _you insufferable man, shut up! _and Jack just had to laugh.

They had come to a halt in front of one of the stalls. Briony beckoned to Ianto and said, 'Ianto, this is who you'll be riding. Her name's Misty. She's a bombproof Welsh pony, about 14 years old. She's very quiet, and will do just about anything you ask of her.' Ianto cautiously made his way over to where Briony was standing and peered over the stall door. Standing there, snuffling at Briony's hand, was a light dapple grey pony. She had a light yellow mane and tail, and large intelligent brown eyes. She lifted her head and blew warm air over Ianto's arm, which he had resting on the top of the stall door. Briony laughed.

'I think she likes you! How about we bring her out here and you can give her a pat?' Waiting for Ianto's nod, she picked up Misty's headstall and slipped into the stall. 'Misty's one of my favourites, aren't you girl?' she said, fitting the headstall over Misty's soft ears. Briony led her out of the stall into the clear space in the middle of the buildings. Looking around, she said, 'Ianto, would you like to hold her?'

Ianto looked at Jack, who nodded encouragingly at him. 'Go ahead,' he said. Ianto slowly moved to the pony's head and Briony handed him the lead rope.

'Ok, you need to hold the rope like that, yes, like that, and you need to stay on her left side. You can pat her if you like, she's very gentle. Just remember, stay on her left side.' Ianto nodded. 'Alright then. Come on Jack, we'll go meet your ride for today.' Briony and Jack walked over to another stall, not far from where Ianto was standing.

'Jack, meet Spock.' Jack peered over the stall door. He saw a brown and white horse standing in the wood shavings, his nose buried in his water bucket. 'Now, Spock's a Welsh pony cross Quarter horse, and he's a bit more lively than Misty there. He's about 15.6 hands high and 12 years old.' Briony grabbed a dark blue headstall and brought Spock out to meet Jack. 'You've ridden before, haven't you?' she asked him.

'Yes, I learnt… quite a while ago,' Jack told her, taking the offered lead rope. 'What do you call his colouring?' he asked, curious.

'Oh, that's what we call a skewbald. The black and white ones are called piebald.' Leading the way back over to Ianto, she told them, 'Tie them to that rail, about a foot apart. We have to go and get their tack.' With that, she showed Ianto how to tie a quick-release knot and led them to another building. Ianto looked at Jack.

'What's tack?'

~*~

_**I couldn't help it, imagine the chaos Jack would cause on a trail ride! Hehe most of the horse facts in here are accurate, like the colouring and such… anyway, now I can't stop writing, Chapter 8 will probably be up sometime soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Here it is, Chapter 8! In which Ianto learns to ride. Ahhh… fun… For all those who also don't know what tack is, it's the saddle and the bridle you put on the horse. Any further queries, please feel free to message me or review or look it up on the internet :D Oh, and Ianto's ankle was only mildly sprained, not really serious. Oh yeah. I don't own anything except for Briony, the horses and the plot :D For anything else see my page. Thingummo. **_

~*~

Ianto had, with help from Briony, managed to successfully tack up Misty while, to his frustration, Jack had managed without any help at all. Briony had introduced them to her horse, a palomino Quarter Horse mare called Candy. He had then learned how to get on the pony; the first time he tried, he had fallen off the other side. Jack had laughed. Of course. Briony had smiled and held back a giggle and told him all about the time she had a pony called Misty. It turns out one of her friends had tried to get on and fallen off the other side too. The second time he had tried he had managed to stay in the saddle. Briony had then helped him adjust his stirrups and shown him how to hold his reins. Jack, of course, already knew how to do all this. And so they had rode out on a clearly defined trail, heading east. To his relief, he had quickly become comfortable in the saddle, and Briony had called him a natural. At the moment, they were walking down the middle of a large trail, having left the stable complex behind 5 minutes ago. Jack and Briony were riding ahead, conversing in low tones. Ianto frowned. _What are they talking about?_ he wondered. Suddenly, Jack glanced at him and chuckled. _Oh._ Briony halted Candy and twisted in the saddle.

'Hey, Ianto, did you want to try a trot?' she asked him. He looked at her, slightly puzzled.

Jack explained. 'It's the equivalent of our jog,' he said. 'The horse's feet hit the ground in diagonal pairs.'

Ianto smiled. 'Sure,' he said. Briony waited until he had caught up and stopped, and proceeded to tell him how to 'post'.

'With every stride of the horse, you have to stand up and sit down in succession. It's slightly hard to explain.' She gestured to Jack. 'Do you want to show him what I mean?'

Jack flushed slightly. 'I haven't done it in a while,' he said. Ianto raised his eyebrow in a clear _can you not do it then?_ and Jack flushed even more. 'I'll do it though!' he said hotly. Ianto smiled.

'Thanks.' he said. Jack manoeuvred Spock into a position where he could trot and still be visible to Ianto. Looking a bit uncomfortable, he urged Spock into a trot and after fumbling a bit, found a rhythm. Ianto looked on, observing when Jack rose and when he sat and felt confident he could get it, in a few tries. Jack pulled up about 50 meters away.

'That good?' he called.

'Yeah, great!' Ianto called back. 'Now. All I have to do is walk, then make her go faster?'

'Yes, but remember, not too fast or she'll canter. You're not quite up to that yet,' Briony told him. 'Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?'

'I'll go,' Ianto told her, looking braver than he felt. Swallowing nervously, he urged Misty into a walk. He looked ahead; Jack was nodding encouragement. He leaned forward a little bit and urged her on.

The first bounce took his breath away. Jack made it look so easy! He heard Briony behind him telling him to hold on with his legs, and so he clamped his legs around Misty's flanks. He passed Jack, who immediately started trotting after him. Slowly but surely, he could feel the ride becoming smoother as he bounced around. With a shock, he noticed that he was indeed posting!, albeit messily. He trotted on for a few more moments, and slowed Misty down to a walk. Jack came up beside him.

'Wow! You did pretty well, for your first time.' Briony had come up behind them. 'I wasn't that good when I started, I can tell you that!' She laughed. Ianto looked at Jack, only to find Jack looking back at him.

'You did brilliantly,' Jack told him. Ianto smiled. That was all he needed to hear. Turning to include Briony, he said, 'Can we do that again?'

Jack laughed. Briony smiled, and said, 'Sure, why not?' Pointing out a lightening struck tree, she told him, 'Stop when you get to that tree, ok?' Nodding his assent, Ianto urged Misty into a trot, Jack following. By the time he had gotten to the tree, he had become much better at posting. Jack pulled up beside him. Face flushed with excitement, he looked over at him.

'That was great!' he said breathlessly.

Jack laughed. 'I've never seen you so excited over such a little thing before,' he told Ianto. Briony came trotting up, interrupting the moment.

'Do you know how to jump?' she asked Jack, who turned away from Ianto in surprise.

'Jump?'

'Yes, do you know how to?'

Ianto answered. 'Nope.'

Jack laughed. 'Of course you don't, Ianto!' Ianto laughed with him.

Jack turned to Briony. 'Nope.' Ianto snorted.

'Amazing! Something the great Captain Jack Harkness doesn't know how to do!' He ducked quickly, avoiding Jack's playful swipe at his head. Urging Misty on, he got out of range, trotting happily down the trail. In his merriment, he didn't notice the log that had fallen across the trail. Misty jumped it; and Ianto flew. Landing on the ground with a thud, he looked up at Jack's concerned face hovering above him.

'Are you alright?'

Ianto flexed his arms and legs, checking for any injuries. 'Yes, I'm fine,' he said, sitting up. 'What just happened?'

'You big idiot,' Jack called him as he gathered Ianto into his arms. 'Didn't you see the tree?'

'What tree?' He looked around and saw the log across the trail. 'Oh. That tree. No, I didn't see it.' He detached himself from Jack as Briony came up, leading both Spock and Misty.

'Got the horses. Are you alright?' she asked.

Ianto nodded. 'Yes, I'm fine.' She looked relieved. Jack had taken Misty's reins and was in the process of handing them to Ianto.

'You'd better get back on.'

'Why?'

'Because you're s'posed to after a fall,' Jack explained.

Ianto shrugged. 'Alright.' He placed his left foot in the stirrup and swung up into the saddle. Shifting slightly, he looked down at Jack and said, 'So. Dashing, or what?' Jack laughed.

'Definitely dashing,' he said. He remounted Spock and moved over to where Ianto was sitting on Misty. Leaning over, he gave Ianto a quick kiss. 'You sure you're alright?'

Ianto looked into Jack's eyes and saw the concern there. 'Yes, Jack, I'm fine,' he said, reassuringly. 'I think it's time to move on, don't you?'

Briony beckoned; 'This way,' she said, and rode along the trail. Jack kissed Ianto once more and they nudged Misty and Spock forward.

~*~

They had come to a large open field dotted with low hedges and the occasional gate. 'This is where we normally come to jump, or gallop. It's a lovely space for it.' She nudged Candy into a canter and popped her neatly over a jump. 'Did you want to try a canter?' she called to Ianto. He nodded; he couldn't wait. Jack turned to him.

'Right. To canter, you have to trot her. Once you've gotten into a rhythm, try to sit down – without bouncing – and nudge her with one heel, on her left side. Shorten your reins and hold on with your legs. If you go straight through there you'll miss the jumps.' He indicated the clear path and smiled at Ianto. 'You can do it.'

Ianto swallowed and grinned nervously at Jack. Jack said to him, 'Take all the time you need.'

Ianto nudged Misty onto a walk, then a trot. When he felt confident, he sat down (with difficulty) and tapped her with his left heel. Immediately, as if she was reading Ianto's mind, Misty broke into a slow, steady canter. He remembered Jack's words; _hold on with your legs._ He tightened his grip around Misty's flanks and loosened his death grip on the reins, and immediately felt more comfortable. The canter felt more to him like a comfortable rocking chair. With a start, he realised that he had relaxed too much and was in danger of sliding off! With a gasp, he quickly righted himself, pulling Misty back down to a trot, then a walk. Soon after he halted, he heard hoofbeats and Jack pulled up next to him.

'You did great!' he said, 'although remember it's a long way to the ground!' He laughed, and Ianto joined in. Briony cantered up on Candy.

'Shall we keep going?' she asked them. 'Nice canter, by the way,' she added to Ianto. He flushed slightly. 'Thanks,' he answered. Jack grinned at him once more and they moved off again, still following the trail.

Looking around, Jack had to admit it. 'This is a beautiful trail,' he called ahead to Briony, who was talking to Ianto about the finer points of riding; more specifically, the art of staying on a spooked horse. She looked back at Jack.

'Yes, a colleague discovered it a while back; we found it was perfect for the two hour rides. It goes in a complete circle from the stables, down towards the coast, curves around one of the hills, and heads back to the stables again. In fact, we're close to the coastal part now.' She gestured that they should canter, and around a bend in the trail they saw, with perfect clarity, the ocean in the distance. Jack was astounded by the sight of the perfect beach, far below them at a distance. They stopped there for five minutes, appreciating the view.

'It's beautiful,' Ianto breathed, transfixed. Jack agreed. Soon, however, they had to leave. As they trotted down the trail away from that fantastic view, Ianto said to Jack, 'We'll have to come back, one day.' Again, Jack agreed. Soon they found themselves walking through dense undergrowth, shaded by the occasional tree.

'You have to be careful here, make sure you _stick to the trail_. There has been a history of falls in this spot, due to the random occurrence of holes in the ground.' Briony told them, carefully watching where Candy was putting her feet. In this area, the trail wound away from them, snakelike amongst the undergrowth. Taking Briony's lead, Jack and Ianto both carefully scanned the ground in front of their horses. Without warning, a small animal – Ianto wasn't sure what it was – skittered across the ground in front of Spock, startling the normally placid horse so much he plunged and skittered sideways, taking Jack into the danger zone. Briony gasped and flew down off Candy, walking carefully towards Spock who was now standing, trembling with his head thrown up high. Jack had jumped off as soon as he could, and was now standing at Spock's head, speaking calming words. Ianto started to join them, but Jack interrupted him.

'Ianto, stay there.'

Ianto stopped, shocked. Jack had only used that tone when he was extremely cross about something, and never with him. He took one step forward.

'Ianto! Stay right where you are!' Jack said in a low tone. Ianto froze, again.

'What's going on?' he asked hesitantly. Jack didn't answer.

'Briony, carefully, slowly, take Spock back to the trail.' She did as she was told, and soon held a still trembling Spock by Ianto.

'Jack! What's wrong?' he asked, again. He looked closer, to where Jack seemed to be looking and saw a flash of brown. Scaly brown.

'Jack, that isn't a sna - ' He was cut off by Jack's gesture to stay silent. Jack moved slowly back to the trail, still peering intently at the ground. Ianto bit his lip, heart racing. He realised that he was gripping the reins too tight as Misty threw up her head, and loosened his grip; all the while watching Jack. After what seemed like aeons, Jack was safely back on the trail, wiping sweat from his forehead.

'I can honestly say I never want to do that again.'

~*~

_**Well. We have now successfully met a snake. I have no idea what type or even if Scotland has snakes, so I just made it up. Chapter 9 is in the making!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Here we go guys. This is set the morning after the previous chapter. Look out Jack! Also, just to clarify; yes, this is set after Countrycide, but it isn't specified how long after Countrycide it is set. Hence the appearance of Martha. And Tosh and Owen didn't seem to fit into the scene, so use your imagination. Prompted by a review I received. **_

~*~

Ianto groaned and buried his head in his pillow. He ached all over; his legs especially. Rolling over, he saw Jack was still asleep. Nudging him in the ribs with his elbow, Ianto attempted to wake him up, only succeeding in a hand pushing his prodding elbow away with a barely intelligible grunt.

'Jack, wake up.'

Another grunt.

'Jack!' Ianto elbowed him again, grimacing at the ache in his muscles. 'Wake UP!'

'Wha - ' Jack sat up, looking at Ianto groggily. 'Ahhh…' He, in turn, grimaced and flopped back down onto the bed. Ianto looked at him.

'Is this a side effect of our activities yesterday?'

Jack nodded, somewhat shamefacedly.

'You knew?' Ianto raised his eyebrow.

Again Jack nodded.

'I am _so_ going to kill you. If I can still move, that is.' He stiffly got out of bed, using the bedpost for support. 'I am going for a shower. _Then _I will come back and kill you. Ok?'

Jack nodded, already half-asleep again.

Ianto made his slow way to the bathroom, leaning on the wall when his stiff and sore muscles protested at the movement. Turning on the water, he leaned against the shower screen with a sigh of relief. Stepping out of his clothes, he carefully manoeuvred himself into the spray. He started to relax as the water hit and soothed his aching muscles, and was soon making contented noises, much to Jack's amusement as he quietly used the toilet and went out again. Ianto could feel his muscles relaxing, taking away some of the aches and pains. Leaning back, he grimaced as a particularly bad bruise was aggravated due to its contact with the wall. Smiling, he rubbed his shoulder slowly, remembering how that one appeared.

_Coming to a halt, Ianto smiled as Jack came up next to him. Leaning over from Misty's back, he met Jack in the middle for a long and sweet kiss. Unfortunately, Spock had decided that that was the moment he absolutely _had_ to move, shifting his weight away from Misty and Ianto. Not wanting to part, Ianto had followed Spock's movements unwittingly and, somehow, found himself laying face up in the dirt with Jack's face over him, laughing fit to burst. _

He grinned ruefully at the memory; he had hit the ground hard, shoulder first, resulting in a bruise. He remembered Jack jumping down off Spock, trying to see if he was ok while trying to hold in his laughter at the same time. In the end, Briony had found them, Ianto still on the ground, Jack crouching next to him with both horses' reins clutched in his hand, laughing their heads off. They had eventually managed to make it back to the stables, the occasional giggle popping out. They had said goodbye to their 'faithful steeds' (Ianto had hit Jack over that one, laughing) and said goodbye to Briony. Ianto had looked in the side mirror as they had been driving away and had seen her gazing wistfully after the car before glancing at her feet and walking off. It had puzzled him for a while, until Jack decided every car trip is more fun with a bit of (un)subtle groping, resulting in Jack being hit once again. He was startled out of his reverie by the shower screen being pulled aside.

'Yan, you do know you've been in here for half an hour, right?' Jack looked down at him, a smirk firmly fixed upon his face. Ianto jumped before growling and pushing Jack out of the space he was currently occupying. He turned off the shower.

'Does this mean it's time to kill me?' Jack asked, a little too eagerly.

Ianto growled again. 'Don't tempt me.' He grabbed his towel and started vigorously drying his hair. 'Jack, you are an idiot.' His voice was muffled due to the large fluffy towel currently covering his head. Jack looked hurt.

'Why?' he asked. Ianto removed the towel and glared. Jack got the point almost immediately. 'Oh.' He hesitated, looking around the room. 'Erm… Sorry I didn't tell you?'

Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'In case you hadn't noticed, Jack, I feel very _achy_ this morning. Not to mention I've got bruises from when I fell off. Three times.'

Jack was trying unsuccessfully to keep from chuckling. He watched as Ianto's expression went from disgruntled to calculating in a flash, and backed off, all laughing forgotten.

'Erm… Ianto?' he said as he hit the sink.

Ianto moved towards him slowly, blue eyes locked on blue. 'Yes, Jack?'

'Do you think you could kill me somewhere other than the bathroom? Only, it's quite small, and uncomfortable…' He trailed off as he saw a small smile emerging on Ianto's face; he was close. Very close.

'Nothing wrong with the bathroom, Jack…' breathed Ianto into Jack's ear.

'No, of course not… Only…' Jack swallowed. 'What… are you doing?'

Ianto took a miniscule step backwards. 'I had a good time yesterday, even though I did fall off three times and you didn't.'

Jack blinked. _What?_

Ianto leaned in. 'Thanks for taking me. We should go back sometime.' He kissed Jack, a very gentle, loving kiss. Then he walked out of the bathroom.

Jack blinked. 'You're welcome?' _What just happened?_ He shrugged. His stomach growled. _Right. Breakfast time._ He walked out of the bathroom, an extra spring in his step to match the tuneless whistle issuing from his mouth as he disappeared into the kitchen.

~*~

Quickly getting dressed, Ianto marvelled at how he was still able to throw Jack off balance so quickly and easily. Wincing at the feel of the rough cotton shirt dragging over his bruised shoulder, his thoughts turned to that day when they had left, and wondered how everything was going back at the Hub. He hoped that no-one had broken his beloved coffee machine; he knew they probably wouldn't have, as they knew he would most likely put them on decaf for a month if they had even so much as blocked it up.

He grinned as he remembered Martha's parting words, whispered so no one could hear; _'Have fun… dabbling!' _She had then tossed him a wink and a smirk before he had left, in response to Jack's increasingly impatient calls.

He wondered how Myfanwy was; whether Tosh or Owen or Gwen had given her any chocolate. He laughed as he remembered their reactions to Jack telling them about UNIT – predictably, Owen had rolled his eyes and groaned, and Tosh and Gwen (well, Gwen mostly) had bombarded Jack with protests. _'Why do we need UNIT? They don't know what they're doing!' 'They're all bloody idiots!' _He remembered Jack's response; _'They're more disposable than you lot, so stop complaining! And why are you protesting, Gwen? You're the one who suggested them!' _Gwen had then gone very silent – a shocked look on her face – and turned to Tosh and Owen, both who were looking at her with something akin to betrayal.

His thoughts turned to Jack. He laughed again as he remembered Jack, standing up in his saddle, pretending to be a 'great and powerful dictator-person-thingy', jabbing an imaginary sword in the air, his whole face alight with joy.

He remembered how Jack had run Briony a pretty chase, accidentally straying off the path and somehow managing to get lost. He had been crashing about for 10 minutes before he had finally popped back out onto the trail; Ianto hadn't been able to resist laughing at the confused and astonished look on Jack's face.

Pausing for a moment, he remembered fondly how Jack had 'cantered off into the sunset', and somehow managed to be thrown off Spock a bare 50 meters down the trail. That particular event was concluded by Jack sweetly kissing Ianto, who leaned down afterwards and whispered to him, _'That was just a ruse to kiss me, wasn't it?'_ Jack had agreed, no trace of shame on his face as he nodded.

Again, his musings were interrupted, this time by a pair of arms sliding their way around his waist to hold him tightly. Turning in the hold, he took Jack's face in his hands.

'Do you think they're alright?' Jack frowned for a second, then his expression cleared.

'Don't be silly, of course they are!' Ianto smiled and trailed one hand down to the back of Jack's neck.

'I can't help but wonder though,' he said, 'exactly how much trouble they've managed to land themselves in.' Jack chuckled, the small movements travelling through Jack into Ianto's frame.

'I'm sure they're fine.' he said. 'What did you want to do today?'

Ianto looked down, fiddling with the buttons on Jack's shirt. 'Can we stay inside today?' he asked. 'It's just that we haven't had any time to relax,' he added quickly, looking up at Jack. Jack smiled at him.

'Of course.' He reluctantly let go of Ianto, and led them to the loungeroom*, where a merry fire was crackling away in the fireplace. Sitting down on the lounge, he resumed his hold on Ianto as he snuggled his way into Jack's warm embrace. Staring into the flickering flames, he pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Ianto's head. Hearing him sigh in contentment, Jack laid his head back and closed his eyes, content to be sitting here, holding Ianto close while the warmth of the fire washed over them.

~*~

Jack woke with a start; where was he? Looking around him, he saw the burnt out fire in the fireplace, and the darkening sky out the window. _Must've fallen asleep,_ he thought. He looked down at the still – sleeping form of Ianto, laying in his embrace, and smiled. Pressing a kiss into his hair, Jack started waking him up.

'Ianto… Ianto, wake up… ' he murmured into Ianto's ear. 'Come on, it's almost time for dinner.' Ianto shifted in Jack's arms, meeting his eyes sleepily.

'Don't tell me I've slept all day.'

Jack grinned. 'Sorry, Yan, but I think you have. I think we both have, actually,' he said, glancing around the room again. Looking back to Ianto, he asked, 'Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?'

Ianto nodded, but made no move to rise. Jack laughed softly.

'I think you may have to get up to go for dinner, you know.'

'Do I have to?' came the slightly muffled reply.

Jack laughed again. 'Yep. Come on, let's get ready, we can go to the town.'

Ianto grumbled, but got up at Jack's insistent but gentle urging. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and led him to the door. With a grin (bordering on being lecherous), he asked,

'So. What are you going to wear tonight?'

____

* So called because it has lounges in it. Or sofas, whatever you call them.

_**Next up, Jack and Ianto's 'date'. Hope you enjoyed… I know Ianto was quite, erm, dominating (for want of a better word) but it doesn't seem to OOC, does it? Please review! Thanks to all who have done so, and everyone else :D **_


	10. Chapter 10

'What are you going to have?'

Ianto smiled. Jack had, unwittingly by the looks of it, repeated his earlier question almost word for word. Admittedly, this question had far less sexual innuendo than the previous one. Looking up, he realised Jack was waiting for his answer.

'Sorry,' he began. Looking at the menu, he told Jack, 'I think I'll have the bolognaise please, Jack,' he told him. They had come to a hotel in Cullen, a town not far from Turriff for their dinner, on Jack's request. Ianto wondered how Jack knew of these places, seeing as he apparently didn't mix with the locals. Jack being Jack, he would probably put it down to his 'local knowledge'. His musings were interrupted by the arrival of the waiter.

'Are you ready to order?' he asked in a polite, albeit bored, tone. Jack grinned at him and quickly perused the menu.

'Could we get the bolognaise,' Jack glanced at Ianto; he nodded minutely and Jack smiled briefly. 'And the fish soup – Cullen Skink?, please. Did you want a drink, Yan?' Jack asked.

'Yes, just water please,' Ianto replied, still observing the bored-looking waiter. Suddenly, so quick Ianto would have missed it if he wasn't watching, the waiter grinned and winked at him. Ianto looked away, slightly shocked. Jack hadn't noticed anything as he looked at the menu once again.

'Can you make that two waters, please?' he asked the waiter.

The waiter scribbled furiously on his small pad. Straightening, he said, 'Certainly sir. Your meals will be ready presently.' He turned and walked back to the kitchen, winking once more at Ianto as he turned. Ianto turned to Jack.

'Did you see that?' he said.

'See what?' Jack asked. 'You know, he kinda reminds me of you.'

This threw Ianto off track completely. 'What?'

'He kinda reminds me of you. You know, when I first hired you. 'Coffee, sir? Certainly, sir, right away. Here you are, sir.' You know?'

Ianto looked in the direction the waiter had disappeared into. Shaking his head, he said, 'Oh no. I don't think so. I don't think he's like me at all.'

Jack briefly cocked his head to one side. 'Why not?'

Ianto raised his eyebrow. 'I don't think I would've tried to hit on myself in a restaurant, Jack.' he deadpanned.

Jack looked shocked. 'He was hitting on you?' he asked.

'Well, there's no other reason I can think of why he would smile and wink at me, _twice,_ and completely ignore you.'

Jack smiled. 'Maybe he just has good taste,' he said.

Ianto shook his head. 'I don't want him hitting on me.'

Jack took his hand across the table. 'I know. It's ok, you're with me.' His grin grew bigger as the waiter came back. 'Look! It's lover-boy!'

Ianto whispered furiously at Jack, 'Jack! Stop it!' They were interrupted by the waiter placing two tall glasses of cool water on the table.

'Your waters, sirs.' He walked away, with another grin and wink at Ianto.

'Didn't you see it?' Ianto asked Jack. 'He did it again!'

Jack grinned and passed Ianto a water, their fingers brushing as Ianto took the glass.

'Thanks, Jack,' Ianto said.

'I saw this time.' Jack said. Ianto looked up at him, surprised.

'Really?'

'Yep. Do you think we should… _discourage _him?'

'Jack!'

'Not like that, I swear!' Jack said, holding his hands up in the air. 'I meant, show him you're taken?'

Ianto sat back, sipping his water thoughtfully. Jack lowered his hands, watching him.

'How?'

Jack smiled. 'Well, maybe next time he comes through that door, how's about we - ' Jack hurriedly placed his glass on the table and whispered to Ianto, 'Look! There he is!' Ianto placed his glass on the table.

'Where?' His sharp eyes soon picked out the form of the waiter approaching through the frosted glass of the kitchen doors. 'Jack! What'll we do?'

Jack reached across the table and pulled Ianto into a rough and passionate kiss. Ianto gasped. Somewhere behind him he heard the crash of someone dropping something onto the floor, and the lighter sound of shattering glass. Breaking away, Jack looked behind Ianto and suppressed a chuckle.

'Your dear admirer over there has dropped his tray,' he said, smirking. 'Oh, I think it had a glass on it. What a shame!' Ianto hid his face in his hands.

'Jack, please, can't you leave him alone, please? I have a feeling he knows we're together now.'

Jack smirked. 'Why? It's _so_ much fun…' He leaned over the table, only to be rebuffed by Ianto's hand gently but insistently pushing at his chest.

'Jack!'

Jack sighed. 'Fine, enough…' He sat back, pouting at Ianto. Ianto sighed.

'Jack, if you can't behave properly then we're going.' Jack sighed again.

'Alright. I promise to be good.'

The rest of the night ran without a hitch, unless you count the waiter nearly running into another patron as he passed their table, so mortified was he, and 2 hours later, Jack and Ianto arrived back at their little house. It was near midnight, and the only light available was from the brightly shining moon and the stars above them. Ianto looked at the sky, thoughts furrowing his brow. Jack slipped an arm around his waist and Ianto turned to look at him.

'What's up?' Jack asked softly.

'Look at those clouds,' he replied, gesturing to the sky. 'We might be in for a storm, Jack.'

Jack shivered and grinned. 'Ooh, a storm. Scared of storms, Yan?' Still grinning, he made spooky noises in Ianto's ear.

'Jack, stop it!' Ianto laughed as he hit playfully at Jack's arm.

'Why, Yan? Don't you like it?' pouted Jack through his grin as he spun Ianto around and started tickling him. 'Don't you like this, Yan? Don't you? Don't you?' Grinning hugely, he picked a laughing Ianto up off the floor and carried him outside onto the verandah. Dumping him on the swing chair, he crouched in front of him. Ianto's laughs gradually subsided, not helped by Jack's restless hands. Eventually, he pulled Jack's hands away and held them in his own.

'Jack, please. Stop it.' Still smiling, he looked into Jack's eyes, slightly below his eyeline. Jack's grin softened into a smile. Turning his head to briefly look out at the sky, he spoke.

'So, you think it's going to storm, do you?'

Ianto chuckled and drew Jack's face back to his. 'Looks like it.'

Bringing his face closer to Ianto's, Jack said, 'Then shouldn't we be inside?'

Ianto paused, then spoke. 'You idiot, you're the one who brought us out here in the first place!' This statement was met with a wide smile.

'I just wanted to kiss you in the rain, that doesn't seem to have started yet,' Jack trailed off as he gazed upwards. Ianto smiled.

'How sweet, Jack. But you're right, there doesn't seem to be any rain.' He stood up and stepped around Jack, moving to the edge of the verandah. Looking out over the landscape, he held his hand out from under the cover the roof provided. 'Oh, wait, Jack, there seems to be moisture gathering on my hand. I wonder what that could be?' Smiling, he turned around. Jack came towards him and took his hand. Scrutinising it carefully, he agreed.

'Yes, I believe your hand is indeed wet. I guess that's my rain then!' With no further warning, Ianto found himself being pulled out into the rain and into Jack's embrace. Ianto felt Jack's breath hitch as their faces drew closer together. As the moon's light shone down gilding everything silver, Jack and Ianto met, forming their own fireworks in the air above them.


End file.
